My little black sheep
by MyTwiliLove
Summary: Hinata and Sakura aren't as innocent and good as you think. They secretly belong to a S-class criminal organization rivaling the Akatsuki! But what happens when the Akatsuki decide to take out the competition? ItaHina HidanSaku Crime genre-later chapters
1. Hina and Saki

Hiya!! Anyways this is going to be one of those gradual love stories so BE PATIENT! But have fun and don't be afaid to criticize me and give me ideas because your IMAGINATION said with hands above head making an invisible rainbow is well appreciated

Twili: Oh Sasuke...where are you? Come on, it's only one sentence and I promised you'll have a part in the story...

Sasuke: Will I get to kill Itachi?

Twili: Heh heh heh maybe...?!

Sasuke: I'll take it. (sigh) **MyTwiliLove does not own the baka Naruto, you all know who does...**

Naruto: Who you calling a baka, teme?

Sasuke: What did you call me? Let's take this to the roof! Scaredy-cat!

Naruto: Fine with me duck-butt boy!

Twili: While their bickering continues you all read the story, enjoy!!

* * *

Zzz…zzz…

Wham! "Hina, what is the answer to the question?" screeched the 'supposed' substitute teacher as he watched the young pale-eyed indigo/midnight haired girl pop her head over her book showing the ragged face that was sleeping a few minutes ago.

"The answer is 6xy (4z+3c) 2x (12yz+9cy)." hissed Hinata as she pretended to not know why the 'teacher' had rudely awakened her from her sleep.

"Ah, that is…correct…good job."

'Yeah GOOD JOB Hinata, real smooth, your snores could be heard all the way in the front of the classroom'

'What do you want Sakura, and why are you using telepathy to communicate with when you're sitting…right…NEXTTOME!!'

'Well you know how the teacher thinks he's all that trying to catch us talking together so I use this way to talk to you and it looks like SOME body is crabby from their afternoon nap'

'Sakura…'

'Yeah, yeah I know that you have been on constant missions and scouting trips and haven't had a wink of sleep in two weeks but that doesn't mean you take it out on me!'

'You want to try and talk to her, try saying no and you'll need therapy for years and you know that too'

'Yeah well whatever, so now that you are free for the next week, what are you going to do? Besides sleep and all…'

'Well I was thinking…'

Wham! Wham! "Miss Hina and Miss Saki will you please…blah blah…"

'Oh no…now he's going to tell us to go outside and…'

'Sakura, will you please at least listen to him?!'

'Ugh! Fine…' Sakura though as she silently watch the sensei blather on about paying attention in class while mouthing his exact words since she had heard this speech a million times and had it memorized down to the tone of voice.

"Miss Hina and Miss Saki please go outside and reflect on what you've done, disrupting my class, and when you feel that you are capable of paying attention you may come into my class again."

"Ugh, that Baka Sensei just wants to get us both in trouble so that he can prove himself right that we even talk to each other and even now he's sending us out here so that hopefully we'll 'get the know each other and become friends', it pisses me off." Sakura snarled as dropped her telepathic link with Hinata as they were no longer in the classroom and could speak to each other.

"Sakura, if he's an idiot teacher then why do you indulge his stupidity by getting yourself aggravated over something so trivial and in case you wanted to know your hair is on fire." Hinata calmly whispered as she watched her teammate almost created a tight situation for them both.

"Oh…" Sakura calmed down as her intensely red and burning hair settled down until it was its usual light pink color again "…well Hinata, even if he is an idiot I can't help but get mad at him since he's so annoyingly obvious of his intentions…"

"That is bothering you how?"

"It's not that he's obvious that annoys me it's that stupid little smirk he wears when he thinks he is fooling us." Sakura ground out as she paced the narrow school hallway until an idea came to her mind. "Hey Hinata we are only posing to be regular high school kids here for a little bit right?"

"Yes and why?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe when we leave I could just kill him, what do you think?"

"I think that you are being unreasonable and that killing a man especially a normal citizen is out of the question because she won't allow you do so especially after the last time you were annoyed with somebody…we were chased by those ANBU for over a month before we finally got them off our tails." Hinata lectured as Sakura stared out over the hall way window picturing the woman that she had killed in the last village.

"Well how was I supposed to know that she was the Kazekage's 'bedmate', and even you have to admit that the woman was way beyond normal bitch levels, if there was a scale she would easily make a nine out of ten."

"Even if she was there still was no reason to cut open her chest, rip out her heart with the vessels still attached and force her to eat her own heart was there?"

"Aw come on what's a little poetic death once in a while going to do to harm anyone?"

"Nobody was willing to look at the body and the Kazekage is still mentally scarred from the images and you effectively cut off business with the waterfall village, now where are we going to get those beautiful imported silks, huh?"

"Well how was I to know that it'd make us lose business and I'm sorry about that however I'm not sorry about killing the woman she needed to go and you know it, so there!"

'Hinata, Sakura, are you there? I have some news for you it involves the Akatsuki…'

"Oh man it's HER…" Sakura whined as she realized what the telepathic voice in her head was about to tell her to do.

'I heard that Sakura, I am in your mind after all.'

"Yeah well you know what you can kiss my mmfph..."

'Sorry about that, Sakura is not thinking at this moment please continue an what you were saying earlier.'

'Haha, Hinata always the practical one, eh?! Well it seems that there have been some Akatsuki sniffing around lately trying to find our BoO. It seems that we have been gaining too much notoriety since we're attracting their attention. So I want you two to go find the other four members of your squad and bring them back to BoO, understood?'

'Understood' both Sakura and Hinata simultaneously thought. After the 'meeting' with LT Hinata tried telepathically connecting with the other four members while Sakura went out to pack their stuff from the apartment and make ready for their departure. However, since Sakura was still miffed over being unable to kill the sensei she formed a plan to do so anyways since Hinata was mind searching Sakura would be able to kill him without notice, if she was fast enough.

However as sunset approached Sakura was getting more noticeably excited to a point where Hinata had to say, "Sakura if you vibrate with happiness any longer I'm sure you'll cause a fissure in your brain."

"Haha sorry Hinata I'm just excited that we'll finally get out of here!"

"Sakura...Don't you dare kill that sensei."

"Aw come on, please??"

"Will it shut you up?"

"Yeah..."

"Fine but make it silent..."

"Yay! Thanks Hinata..."

'I just know I'm going to regret this' Hinata thought as she pretended not to notice the silent, lurking eyes that had been watching her and Sakura as soon as they entered the hallway.

* * *

Hehe what can I say? Hinata is a little less nice in this one BUT there will be some classic Hinata moments out there for all you fans and don't worry Itachi will be introduced in the next chapter so don't kill me (cowers) so read and review and you all get Vanilla wafers (throws and accidentally hits someone's eye) and special mentions heh heh heh maybe...well tell me what you think and see you next chapter. toodles

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

RaNdOm QuOtE oF tHe DaY: **How now brown cow?**

**P.S. **baka-idiot sensei-teacher

**P.S.S.**BoO-Base of Operations


	2. First Meeting

Hi again! I know that the story is interesting (maybe?!) Anyway thanks for being interested to read a second chapter and since I'm updating this so soon I only got one review but that's more than enough **SO THANK YOU** sessho's little sis **THANK YOU!! TT-TT (I hope this was soon enough for you!! Also I LOVE Sesshy and would love to be his little sis, lucky you argh!)**

Twili: Kakashi Sensei...where are you? I have dialogue for you to say...

Kakashi:zzz...zzz... (with book on face)

Twili: (snatches book) OH KAKASHI SENSEI!!

Kakashi: Huh? Oh what is it Twili?

Twili: Can you say this line for me pretty please?? OR THE BOOK GETS IT! (dangles book over an open flame)

Kakashi: Okay Okay...calm down...**MyTwiliLove does not own the knucklehead Naruto**...

Naruto: Hey!

Kakashi: ...as I was saying...**you all know who does**...

Twili: (is reading book) Oh...(Blush)...heh heh heh Here you go (hands book back) and you readers, enjoy!!

* * *

Kai Sensei walked out of the shadows of where he had been spying on the teens after he had given the class free study time. Snickering with an evil glint in his eyes the teacher strode back to the classroom thinking nothing of the apparent threat to his life and instead planning on what to do to Miss Saki as she came to 'kill' him. Unfortunately for Kai Sakura had actually meant it when she said was going to kill him.

As he walked back into class one particularly annoying child with one of the highest natural falsettos, therefore having an extremely high-pitched grating voice, asked, "Sensei where are Saki and Hina?"

As Kai's recovered from the initial shock of the such a pitch creating what he thought to be internal bleeding in his ears, he answered, "They were called home due to some _family_ emergency." And with that beautiful explanation combined with the most masochistic glare that could possibly be invented on the man's face, questions on the two missing students abruptly ceased.

However the annoying child was all but finished, so he whined, "Sensei, why were they allowed to go home without even knowing their emergency and I wasn't allowed to leave when my mother was in the hospital by getting hit by a car?"

"Child, you know that during that incident I was not your teacher and…"

"But sir, shouldn't everyone in the class be treated…eep…"

"Did you just talk back to me AND cut me off?" Kai silently hissed as he held the child straight up in the air, which was pretty high since the teacher himself was near six feet tall.

"Uh…I…I…I…" was all that came out of the child as he almost wet himself staring from an upward angle into the angrily distorted face of his teacher.

_Ding, Ding _rang the signal of the end of school and surely enough the annoying child was the first one to bolt out of the classroom at a speed that even surprised the gym teacher into chasing the boy to try and get him to join the track team. As the boy ran out of the school's double door Sakura caught the swinging menace and calmly walked the opposite direction of the after school flow and walked up to the classroom and waited for the teacher that seemed like he was going to stay there until the time that it was mandatory for teachers to leave the premises of the school, 6:30 P.M.

Surely enough when 6:30 P.M. came around, Sakura silently followed Kai Sensei home, since even though he was an idiot he still was a teacher that had work to grade and finish. However instead of going to his house Kai veered off into a dark, dead-end alleyway to which Sakura stalked him into.

Meanwhile, Hinata was wrapping thing up in the apartment when she was suddenly telepathy attacked by LT.

'Hinata, where are you and Sakura?'

'Why?'

'Well I just got some information about an Akatsuki's whereabouts near you two; in fact he's in the same city.'

'Oh, I see and do you have any idea which one, and who he's disguised as?'

'Actually all I know is that he is disguised as a teacher in your school and is the Akatsuki member named Hidan.'

'Oh no…'

'What?'

'He might be the presence I had felt watching us in the hallway…but I thought it was…but that means…'

'What does that mean Hinata? Hinata…HINATA!' LT screamed across the connection even though Hinata was long gone, running to find the intruder.

Sakura smirked as she realized that the idiot had purposely walked into the dead-end to confront. And Sakura practically laughed when he turned around smiling since he already knew that she was following him.

'Now, if only he was a shinobi this would be much more fun…'

'Well if that's what you're wishing for you won't be disappointed.'

'YOU, how did you get into my head?'

'It wasn't that hard…'

'I had my mental defense wall put up, how did you bypass it?'

'What do you take me for?'

'Truthfully…a wimp…'

'…'

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh sorry I don't listen to boring bakas…"

'Sakura, you there?'

'Yeah Hinata, what's up?'

'I got some news for you regarding your prey. It seems that you're not about to confront a normal high school teacher but…hey who are you and what do you want?'

'Hinata...Hinata…aw man…'

"YOU LISTENING GIRLIE?"

"Who you calling girlie, asswipe?"

"You bitch, who else?

"Ah, REAL original comeback there, fucktard."

"That's it. You want a piece of me now, ho-sack?" 'Kai Sensei' growled as his façade fell away to reveal a tall silver haired magenta-pink eyed man holding a triple-bladed sickle.

Sakura only chuckled and whistled "Finally, some action. And it's a pleasure to be fighting you Hidan."

"You know my name?"

"Of course, I know everything about the great immortal sadistic Jashin-worshipper."

"Holy shit…"

Hinata skidded to a stop as she mentally disconnected with Sakura as she sensed that her follower was using her to talk to Sakura. As she carefully looked around with her Byakugan though she knew it wouldn't help so as she pretended to look around she actually activated her sonar jutsu and found the Uchiha right above her in time to avoid an attack and place her back against a solid wall waiting for his first move.

The ebony haired man walked into the street lamp and chucked, "You're quiet the fast one."

'Interesting, he hasn't recognized me even though we have met a few times before during the boring social events…'

'I can hear you, you know…'

'I know that's why I'm confused…'

* * *

Weeeee! That was fun! And don't be angry Itachi was introduced and for Sakura's pairing I was leaning toward Hidan, for now so there! Review!! toodles

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

rAnDoM qUoTe Of ThE dAy: **Your shit is only as good as far as you can throw it.**

**P.S. **Byakugan-The bloodline limit for the eyes of the Hyuuga clan allowing the person to see though objects, a distance away, and at 360 degrees jutsu-tchnique,method, or skill

**P.S.S.** Jashin-the god that Hidan of the Akatsuki believes and makes sacrifices of humans to


	3. Harlot

Yay! I got **111 **hits and **109 **Visitors, WEEEEEE!! Oh and **THANK YOU** jouhan **(I try to keep the chapters short so that I can write them more often and faster and I'm glad you like the plot!)** and kawaiiitahina123, **THANK YOU!! ( I love the pairing too!! Heh heh, I liked the nicknames (especially Sakura's) but I don't know if the kazekage is Gaara but I like the idea!!)**

Twili: Sorry Naruto please forgive me for not letting you say the line in the first chapter, but you can say it now right?

Naruto: Sorry, but no, I am too offended!

Twili: Please!!

Naruto: ...

Twili: I'll buy you a whole day worth of ramen!! (oh my poor, poor wallet!!)

Naruto: Okay...**MyTwiliLove does not own me** (because I'm going to be Hokage someday), **you all know who does... **(wait! someone OWNS me?)

Twili: Yes and you readers enjoy!!

* * *

'Confused, why? Don't you know who I am?'

'I do but why are you calmly standing there?'

"I just figured that I would wait for you to make the first move." Itachi whispered as Hinata zoned his clone out to find whether or not he was activating his Sharingan under his invisibility jutsu. Unfortunately just as Hinata found the real Itachi, he activated his Mengekyo Sharingan through his clone too fast for Hinata to avoid. As Hinata's world grew black she activated her Byakugan trying to find the opening through with Itachi was controlling the jutsu.

_Huff, huff, huff _'Okay, I either have to find the place where he is or endure the pain until his eyesight can no longer sustain the jutsu.'

Fortunately for Hinata she learned how to transfer between clones and for this situation she had a clone waiting near Sakura and Hidan. As she transferred over to the clone the blackness left as the Sharingan trapped clone disappeared which surprised Itachi long enough to lose the trail of Hinata.

'Heh heh heh, what an interesting man this one is.'

"What's wrong girlie you look a little pale?" Hidan sneered as Sakura's arm dislocated from her shoulder as he pulled it.

"It's not that, it's just that I'm giddy over finding a way to kill you." Sakura cooed as stared at the wound on her leg where she had cut him and it appeared on herself. Hidan laughed and in that split second Sakura cart-wheeled over her arm, relocating it in the process as well as end up facing the mock teacher. However in the process Hidan hitched her arm, making Sakura lose balance in her landing allowing enough time for Hidan to press her up against the wall.

With his scythe pointed against the crook of her neck and having his body only a centimeter away from hers, Sakura laughed, "What precision for such a sloppy torturer."

"All of my sacrifices are done in order, harlot."

"(Gasp) how cruel of you to call a pure, innocent girl a harlot."

"You're innocent?"

"Well not exactly…" Sakura trailed off as she closed the one centimeter distance between them, triggering the jutsu that sent small pink flames up the lengthy body of Hidan. Which caused Hidan's eyes to widen and for him to jump back laughing at the girl's stupidity.

"You do realize that whatever you do to me happens to you…" Hidan started as he watched the simultaneous flames lick up both their bodies but remained puzzled as to why she was not screaming when the flames were burning him like a bitch.

"Yes I know, but you see my dear idiot these are my special flames that even if my jutsu were to backfire as they should be doing now, the flames won't be able to burn my body." Sakura cackled as she possessed his shadow so he would have to agonizingly suffer while she wanted him to.

"What the fuck…"

"You like? It's a jutsu I learned from a good friend of mine; you won't be able to escape for a while, poor you."

"Shithead, wait till I get my hands on you."

Sakura smirked and questioned, "Why wait?" as she casually strolled over until they both were face to face with each other. "Why not try and attack me now huh?" she mocked as she leaned with one side of her face toward him even knowing that he was mirroring her movements.

"Do you realize who you're messing with?"

"(sigh) Are you really that forgetful, my poor idiot? Of course I know that you won't die from this and that when you finally find a way to release yourself from my hold, IF you do which you won't, that you'll come after me to kill me in the slowest way possible. And that's what I'm hoping for because, sadly for you my egotistical friend, you aren't the only immortal around.

"You're immortal too?"

"Heh, Heh, Not exactly…" she whispered and straightened out and was about to finish her attack when…

'Sakura…'

'Hinata I'm just about to finish him…'

'We haven't the time since they sent their tracking hound Itachi on us…'

'Aw Hinata, you shouldn't speak so lowly of the man that would've once been your husband…before he killed his family.'

"Sakura, I don't have patience to deal with your twisted sense of humor, and don't forget you were once his bride candidate too.'

'EW, don't remind me…okay I'll be there, at BoO right?

'Yes...and don't kill him.'

'You suck Hinata, did you know that?'

'(Smile) I know…and hurry.'

While Sakura was connected with Hinata, Hidan casually released her hold but not before she noticed and cooed, "Well it looks like I have to leave but don't worry I'll make sure that we having another fight again so wait for me." Then Sakura permanently singed a shape of a bird in flight on Hidan's chest as a memento to him from her as well as her promise to fight with him again. Hidan stared speechlessly after the raining fire that was left when the girl disappeared.

"Did you get it?"

"Yes." He replied as he came swinging down from a tree while deactivating his Sharingan.

"Good."

Sakura finally caught up with Hinata just as they were about to hit BoO's town when Hinata swerved abruptly motioning to Sakura that, that dog was tracking them with his jutsu and soon enough Sakura and Hinata landed in front of the decoy and walked into the famed Bordello.

"Ah, Hina, Saki, you've returned…good good…now get dressed and into your rooms, the customers are waiting."

* * *

Ah another interesting chapter with more Sakura v.s. Hidan because I was in a fun mood and Itachi and Hinata are too serious still, (sigh) sometimes I wonder if I am going too slow even for myself...anyways see you!! toodles

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

RaNdOm QuOtE oF tHe DaY: **Houston, we have a problem.**

**P.S. **Sharingan-bloodline limit of the Uchiha clan thought to originate form the Byakugan allowing users to quickly process and duplicate all genjutsu and ninjutsu while only able to process trivial taijutsu. Mengekyo Sharigan-the ultimate power of the Sharingan of which the power of the technique is based on the user due to the permanet damage done to the eyes.

**P.S.S.** harlot-whore Bordello-whore house


	4. Turntables

Squeee!! Whoop Whoop I made it this far! Anyways, **THANK YOU** jouhan **(First for reviewing again and the HidanxSaku pairing is probably be the spicy all barbs and sarcasm kind of pair) **and **THANK YOU** HeartBrokenHinata **(For thinking that my story was sweet)** and of course **THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS FAR!! **

Twili: Sakura...

Sakura: Yeah?!

Twili: Would you please read this sentence and you can have Sasuke (in whatever way you want Muhahahahaha)

Sasuke: Hey! When am I yours to give?

Twili: I meant in the story.

Sakura: Sure I do it...ahem...**MyTwiliLove does not own that stupid child Naruto, you all know who does...**

Naruto: Aw Sakura, am I really that stupid?

Twili: It's okay Naruto, she's just saying that and you readers enjoy!!

* * *

"Ah Madame, to think that you had permanently thrown us out last time, where has this generosity to take us back in come from, eh?"

'Brownnoser…'

'Shut up, Sakura.'

"Well you see girls, it's only after you left that I realized that…"

'…you're a stupid excuse of a bitch?'

'Sakura…'

'Fine, fine whatever…she's still a stupid ho'

'(Sigh), you're as bad as Hidan."

'(Gasp) Hinata, I'm offended…to compliment me so is so unlike you.'

'…I am not that antisocial as to not be able to compliment you and also I was insulting you…in case you wanted to know'

'I already knew that!'

'Oh really, I thought that your brain didn't hold the capacity to understand the difference between an insult and a compliment'

'Ouch…'

'It's what you get when you want me to be normal.'

"Well you don't need to act as if you have a stick up the…"

"…and that is why I have decided to request that you come and be a part of my humble abode."

"Why, thank you Madame Niha and do we still have the same rooms as before?"

"(pft) As if I'd give your rooms away…follow me to let me show you your new wardrobes."

As the two girls' chakra got closer Itachi noticed that Hidan was troubled by something so he asked, "What's the problem?"

"It's just that I want to know why we have to be temporary partners, and even though I hate to say I miss that fucking Frankenstein a little."

'Frankenstein? Oh…'

"Well Kakuzu was jumping for joy in having to change partners."

'That fucking money-whore…just you wait I'll rip you a new Chelsea smile…'

_Achoo, Achoo, Achoo _"Hey Kakuzu you know that if you sneeze three times in a row someone's thinking bad about you."

'Who would think badly about me?'

"Ugh, this stupid dress just screams road kill."

'Be patient, Sakura you only have to dress like this until we are ordered out of here.'

"I know but come on, black and white fur? Is that supposed to be sexy or something?" Sakura complained wearing a sleeveless Kimono that went up to her knees. The kimono had a zigzag stitching lined with black and white fur while the color of the kimono itself was a deep blood-red color with an overall ragged cut print with the cut color being black and white. "It looks like the boa part of the outfit got stuck on it by accident, but I do feel better about something…"

'What?'

"At least my kimono is better than yours." Sakura laughed because in contrast to Sakura's, Hinata's Kimono was sleeveless and all the way to the floor with slits on both sides up to her up to her hip and was colored a deep midnight blue with silver floral stitching all along the kimono.

'Really? I kind of liked my kimono actually.'

"I guess if you like that you look like a walking silver rose garden at night. And what are you speaking in telepathy?"

'I figured since Niha is right in the other room and with you screaming everything, I figured that remaining quiet would be best since at least one of us has to stick to the plan.'

'You could have told me to shut up.'

'I could have, but I didn't. Anyway go to your room because they're here.'

'Sweet, sweet salvation of my anger since my punching bag has arrived.' Sakura commented as she sauntered off to her room to await her 'customer'.

"Ha I knew she was a harlot."

'This must be a mistake; their chakras couldn't have lead to here could they?'

"Alright then, we'll go in and you take the pink-haired one and I take the blue-haired one."

"With pleasure."

'Oh god, how long does it take to fucking walk into a building? For god's sake I'm getting bored here.' Sakura inwardly grumbled as she readied her torture devices. 'Heh heh I hope he likes a little extreme S and M.'

Hinata moved all the furniture away from the middle and created a huge summoning circle in case he used the Mengekyo. Then she re-adjusted the furniture and thought up a plan to not involve the circle in any way until she suddenly smirked 'I got it.'

Itachi walked up to the Madame that was getting on his nerves since the past ten minutes that she was trying to convince them to pick other girls when he and Hidan specifically asked for 'Hina and Saki' and Itachi's patience was just about out. "Madame we will only have Miss Hina and Miss Saki," he repeated for the millionth time but this time towering menacingly over the 4' 9" woman while glaring enough to make her freeze like a deer in headlights.

"A-As you w-wish sires."

"Thank you." 'Finally, I thought I would end up strangling this woman.'

'What a bitch, she's worse than the pink-haired slut,' was Hidan foul-mouthed thought as he followed Itachi and the woman until she stopped in front of a door and proclaimed it as Hina's room to which Itachi walked in.

As the woman looked over her shoulder to Hidan she seductively smiled and winked and then asked, "Are you sure you want Saki? She's a firecracker and the dominatrix of this place."

"Oh, I'm sure I want her now." Hidan replied as he thought 'This is going to be fun…' and as soon as they had started walking they stopped in front of Saki's room and Hidan opened the door slowly only to see two small, womanly hands pop out, feel his chest, find the singed bird mark, drag him into the room and throw him against the wall hard enough to shock his senses long enough for her to tie him up in chakra strings and force him into a sitting position.

Then she smiled and purred, "You're all mine now."

As Itachi had walked into the room, he found a sleeping Hinata on the bed and when he neared her prone form, noticing that she looked familiar like from a past memory. However when he came within an inch of the bed she whipped out her arm and snatched his and flipped him onto the bed while she crouched over him with her knees straddling his hips and her hands placed with fingers against the sides and temple of his skull.

Then she whispered, lips brushing his right ear, "I've got you now."

* * *

Man this is getting exciting and whoo Hinata, you go girl, ah and I don't know what to do with Hidan-Sakura's bad mouth should I wash it out with soap? Anyway this chapter was more like a filler but not really (if that made any sense), see you!! toodles

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

rAnDoM qUoTe Of ThE dAy: **How was this chapter? You know the Halocaust? Yeah. It's the exact opposite of that.**

**P.S. **chakra-life force energy (in this case life of jutsus) kimonos-national costume of Japan, a traditional full-length garment wrapped around the body then tied with a belt-like cloth called and obi

**P.S.S.** 'Chelsea smile'-a torture device done by cutting open the mouth further as to have the cuts rip open further as the victim opens their mouths wider S and M-Sadist and Masochist dominatrix- a woman who takes the dominant role in bondage and discipline


	5. Stalemate

Oh SO SORRY FOR THOSE WHO ACTUALLY WATCHED FOR UPDATES OF THIS STORY!! Anyways the reason I didn't update was that I went to Canada from July 30th (Woot! Canadians Woot!) to August 7th so I couldn't add more stories and then School started on August 13th, so I was busy getting ready for school and then as school started I had no time (since I'm in an Honors program T.T Dang you education!!) ANYWAYS...

Twili: Orochimaru, you can share Sasuke with Sakura...

Orochimaru: Why can't I have Itachi?

Hinata: Because he's MINE, ALL MINE!!

Itachi: It's impossible for me to belong to anyone...

Twili: (whispered to Itachi) Don't worry I'm not going to really let them have you. Are you crazy? Look at them...

Hinata/Orochimaru: Hey!

Twili: Enough! (finger on backspace) Now Orochimaru if you don't say it you'll be cut form the story all together, eh?

Orochimaru: **MyTwlilLove doesn't own the weakling known as Naruto, you all know who does...**

Naruto: ...

Twili: Aww sorry Naruto I can't help him, but anyway enjoy you readers you!

* * *

"You do, do you? Well then we'll have to fix that won't we?" He seductively whispered back as he silently activated his Sharingan.

"Ah ha, not so fast my love." Hinata cooed as chakra flared from her fingertips to reveal two identical seals at the corners of his eyes looking like spades with the tail sprouting from the edges of his eyes.

"What can you…?" Itachi trailed off as the searing pain left him seeing white out of wincing eyes, also contrary to returning to normal afterwards the white fog-hazed vision continued to blind him.

"Just think of it as a parting gift." Hinata chuckled until Itachi unexpectedly grabbed her arm and buried her under him while he held both arms with one hand and the other on her throat while his hips were ground against hers to prevent any movement. "Oh? In a hurry to move business along aren't we?" Hinata casually mused while watching the genius in front, or rather on top, of her visibly struggle not to choke her, for he was smart enough to know that she was probably the only one who knew how the release the seals and that her needed her alive for that to happen.

"What the fuck? You bitch! Take this mother fucking blindfold off so I can skin you alive."

"Ha, you know that made no sense whatsoever."

"Oh really? I thought it made perfect sense…" Hidan breathed as he snapped the rope and cut the blindfold and lightning quickly pushed Sakura against the door and locked it, all the while yanking her hair down so the she was forced to look up at him, and then he crushed his body from chest down against her so that her body was pushed against the door so that the door knob dug painfully in the dip of her lower back. "…because I had to do this to you, when you could have avoided it by letting me go." Hidan finished as he bore down on her with his mouth only a centimeter away from hers and his painfully pink eyes compelling Sakura to stare right back at him.

"My my, you are quite the slick one." Sakura stated as she closed the distance between them to suck Hidan into a long and somewhat painful kiss as she broke it by switching their places until he was against the door.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He blew as he bodily slammed her onto the bed following close after and placing his hand where the door knob had been and digging the heel of his hand into the sore spot as Sakura arched from the pain right into the crevice his body made as he was crouched, knees on the satin sheets, over her. "Just wait and see." He continued as he tilted her head back to a painful angle then lowered his head only to captured her mouth with his and kiss her long and hard, hard enough that he was soon grinding his whole body against her, with the heel of his hand digging further into her back. As he broke the kiss for air, Hidan bit Sakura's lower lip, hard. This time however Sakura slithered her hand up his chest with nails pointed as to leave a trail of thin lines spilling blood over her covering her own bleeding chest then her hands snaked through his hair settling as fists with clumps of hair in them. The heat of the trail had left Hidan with as much of a scar as the lines, that he was craving more but as he lowered his head once more, Sakura swiftly, at the last second, angled her head slightly so he missed her lips and ended up kissing the small dip between her lower lip and her chin.

"Come now, you didn't expect it to be that easy right?" Hinata half-cackled as she watched, through slit eyes, the great Uchiha conspicuously, unsuccessfully try to break the seal as he was still on top of her.

"Release it, now, or else…"

"…or else…? You'll torture me? Ha! Don't make me laugh…" Hinata trailed as Itachi leaned closer to her face and look as if he was going to kiss her.

'Kiss me? Where is my imagination going anyways?'

"Did you hear me woman?"

"My name's not woman its Hina and you don't have to hiss at me!" Hinata pouted as Itachi suddenly chuckled as closed his hand around her throat enough to have her sputtering for breath. " T-there's no n-need t-to get h-huffy with m-me." Hinata ground out as Itachi seemed to successfully get his anger across. Unfortunately for Hinata, Itachi began to squeeze her neck until Hinata had to activate her disappearing jutsu and successfully began slipping through the bed to escape. As a surprise to him, Itachi forgot to let go of Hinata and instead was pulled through the bed so that his hands were through the mattress and he could graze the floor with his fingertips. Hinata slipped through the floor as well and came back up through the floor standing next to the bed.

She then chuckled as she turned her back to him achingly slow as to taunt him, until suddenly he wasn't stuck in the bed and instead up against Hinata's back with her front side pushed into a wall. "Well, I am beyond just a little mad, so I have the right to get huffy."

"What's wrong? Isn't it healthy to have a little competition? I mean you must get bored with missions that are too easy for you."

"Yes, but I don't like my level of ability to be questioned, by anyone let alone a doll-like beauty whose worst fear is being socially rejected."

"Ha! Have you not been paying any attention to the scene just now? Trust me I am way beyond craving social acceptance."

"Are you sure? The Hinata Hyuuga I knew wasn't."

* * *

Yay! Sexiness!! I have NO idea what's going on with Hidan and Sakura (forgive me I felt random)! And Ha! See? I did add classic Hinata just not in the classic way (yay loopholes) anyways sorry for the wait and new readers, welcome to my imagination! Okay reivew and I will write sooner! toodles

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

RaNdOm QuOtE oF tHe DaY: **I think I'm gonna hurl. I think I'm gonna blow chunks.**

**P.S.** If you don't know where the quote is from I'll cry!

**P.S.S.** Oh and if you can correctly tell me where the above quote is from you get to be a character in my story, (if you want to of course) heh heh heh I have to get reviews somehow or else I won't know what you think of the story!!

**P.S.S.S.** The contest is open until I update next and there can be multiple winners!!


	6. Attack?

Ladies and Gentlemen we have a winner! **CONGRATS TO** **minaghostwolf!!** **(Leave me a review with the character's name, gender and a one-word personality trait!!) **For those who didn't know, I cried, a lot like this TT.

Twili: You can't be serious, I have to ask him?! (sigh) Here it goes...Oh Kaze-kage sama!!

Gaara: -.-

Twili: Aw come on...

Gaara: -.-

Twili: For Naruto...

Gaara: ...

Twili: (finally no -.-)

Gaara: -.- MyTwiliLove does not own Naruto, you all know who does...-.-

Twili: Aw why you gotta hate? Anyways you readers enjoy the show.

* * *

'Oh so he figured it out already? That was fast, though I expect nothing less from a genius, then let's find out if he can unravel his way out of my tale.'

"Who are you talking about?"

"Are you not Hinata?"

'Does she take me from an idiot?'

"My my, this won't do, my love can't be deaf since I had said my name was Hina."

'Come now, do you really expect me to tell the truth?'

"Do you not have a last name then?"

'Wait; let me check if her bluish lavender eyes are even Hyuuga eyes.'

'Ha! Boy, I have been dodging death due to my identity for my whole life; do you really expect me not to know how to mask my own bloodline limit?'

"I was orphaned at three years old so I don't truly remember my surname."

'She seems clean but I'm still keeping an eye on her.'

"Well then you seem to have proven me wrong, for I thought you were someone else."

'Yeah, yeah whatever you fake, lying, smooth talking bastard!'

'(Gasp) Hinata you're cursing?'

'(Sigh) what do you want Sakura and he is getting on my nerves!'

'Hinata the Ice hearted dragon demon has nerves? This is a shock to me; I have to tell the others about this.'

'Sakura…'

'Alright, well I just wanted to say that I'm ready and that whenever you want to activate the jutsu, my part is ready so just give the signal, okay?'

'Okay, good, just wait a little bit I'm not in the right placement.'

"You BITCH! Do not zone me out for anything, especially when I have the upper hand and the capability of torturing you to death."

'Anyways…I'll be waiting for the signal but first can I at least have a little fun with this guy during the wait?'

'I don't care, just make sure to do your part when you hear the signal, got it?'

'Yes, yes as you wish."

"Ha…ha ha…ha ha…" Sakura trailed off as she grew soundless while laughing herself into a frenzy. 'I'm sorry, but what? What makes you think that you can dish out something that I've never faced?"

"What torture can a whore-house harlot face that compares to my torture?"

"Ha! As if you know everything about me, what if I'm not even a harlot then? See, you know nothing about me except your own personal assumptions."

"Why don't you let me demonstrate then?"

"Go right ahead, be my guest." Sakura had just uttered as she heard the signal, an eardrum-shattering, inhumane screech coming from Hinata's room. "Oh so sorry looks like I won't be able to watch you demonstrate I have to go." Sakura whispered as she released the seal under the bed which trapped Hidan with vine-like whips attaching to his body slowly drawing blood until they were engulfed in flames, and then he burned and bled, as she watched this spectacle she was transported outside the village to wait until Hinata arrived.

'Good, now that Sakura is out…' Hinata thought as she watched Itachi try and recover from her scream. "Don't even bother your eardrums are probably shattered if not severely damaged, I've got pretty good vocals, eh? Well then if you can hear me, see you lover boy." Hinata stated as she released her own seal under the bed, she watched as the whole room was filled with acid water. As she watched Itachi's flesh start to burn she was also transported to where Sakura awaited.

"Let's go…"

"That was cruel and you know it."

"…That statement doesn't deserve a dignified response _and you know it_."

"Hey now you don't have to mimic me."

'What the hell is this? That bitch runs off leaving me in this piece of shit hole.'

"Hidan…"

"What?"

"It's time to go; we have a demon to extract." Itachi almost snarled since half of his lower body was burned and his Akatsuki cloak didn't make it any better. 'Damn that Hina…just you wait till I have more time to spend.' Itachi vowed as the constant throbbing in his head wouldn't stop.

"Hinata…"

'Hmm…'

'This time we're going to BoO right?'

'Yes, you are but I'm not.'

'Aw I was hoping you'd let me deal with the problem.'

'No, he's here for me.'

'Fine then, be like that.' Sakura pouted as she sprinted off leaving Hinata to slow down, stop and face her attacker head on. However, the attacker had been watching for quite a while and decided to head around front to attack her from behind.

All Hinata heard was a faint whistling sound as she was projected of the branch she was hanging on and sent hurtling to a tree. As Hinata side flipped to stand sideways on the tree she looked up to find a tall, lean man with a long thin katana strapped to his back and two dragons crawling up his ripped arms, the left one white and the right one black. He wore an all black, sleeveless body suit with his head covered.

'This man is a regular ninja…odd' Hinata thought as she prepared herself on the tree with an offensive stance. "…better to attack these kinds of ninja head on." At her stance, the ninja only slightly lowered his eyes lids and within a millisecond was in front of Hinata swinging the katana near here face. 'Ah a fast one, no wonder she picked him.', was all Hinata could think before she had to pull up and flip onto the tree branch losing at least three inches of hair and her hair band in the process.

"So _mother_ sent you this time I see." With that all Hinata got was a ghost of a smile grace the man lips right before he sent shuriken sailing above her head and attacked her head on. Hinata dodged his strike but let herself to be hit with the arsenic laced shuriken in the back and caught the man off guard as she used chakra to move the vine behind him long enough so that they formed a trap that tried to lead him to fall back into. However, the man quickly recovered and was soon jumping up enough to miss the trap entirely as Hinata pressed forward.

'Hinata…it's urgent, come now!! She's on a rampage!' Hinata then stopped, threw a smoke bomb and disappeared to head back towards the six room mansion they called base.

Hibiki, jumping up from the smoke watched as Hinata left until he heard the silent footsteps of his leader. "Hibiki we have a job to do here, were told to kill the girl, by her mother, so what are you doing playing around with her?", came the sneering response that Hibiki promptly ignored to once again return to the floor and walk off leaving his superior shaking his head after him.

* * *

Doom Doom Doom Taco! Anyways that was fun and a new character got introduced (wee) oh and finally they're out of the Bordello (that place gives me the creeps)! Oh and yea! Oh and for those who have suggestions for the story feel free to write them (trust me I don't mind o.o) and THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO HAVE STUCK WITH THE STORY (cuz I looked at my Reader Traffic and noticed that each chapter the number of people reading goes down TT.TT) anyways look out for the next chapter. toodles

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

rAnDoM qUoTe Of ThE dAy: **I loved you with a fire red now it's turning blue**


	7. White Eyed Twins

Sorry for the OBVIOUSLY late chapter update, I hope you all didn't lose interest! Oh yeah sorry about the story's direction (it won't make sense till later because right now it's just background on how Hinata became part of a crime organization) also from now until the end of the flashback I'll be switching between past and present and the difference will be that the past dialogue is written like 'this' and their thoughts like _this _and the present will be like it normally is (**you should know what the normal is, it's the seventh chapter people**).

**vampire dark-angel14**, there wasn't a contest for the song quote but since I'm stumped you can come up with the name of the high-ptched wife of Hiashi (you have to read the chapter to find out who I'm talking about. heh heh heh

For everybody else, **NO more free-bees for the contests and just in case you wanted to know I won't give a person their contest winning prize until the previous contest winner gets their prize okay?**

Twili: Ugh I'm too lazy to play Hunt a Shinobi today so **I don't Naruto, you all know who does...**(if you don't that is just sad...)

* * *

Hinata watched as 'Hibiki' walked away from the other man in the shadows.

'So this is the new appointed assassin sent out to kill me, eh? Well it looks like this time might prove interesting after all.'

Hinata then rushed off towards base as she recalled her, distorted at best, relationship with her so-called mother, actually step-mother and how she met this 'mother'.

'Hinata, Aoshi.'

'Yes what is it mother?' the two three-year-old, lavender-eyed twins simultaneously asked.

'Today is the day you two get to meet your father and you, Aoshi, being the oldest, have to take care of your little sister, alright?'

'Of course, mother.' Hinata rushed out before Aoshi had finished his answer and she soon was racing her brother home to see who would be able to get ready the fastest. While Hinata had smaller, faster legs, Aoshi had longer strides and therefore the little Indigo-haired girl watched the blur of black hair on her brother's head as he sprinted past her.

'You're too slow!' Aoshi hollered over his shoulder as he burst through the front door and disappeared in the house.

Later as the twins and their mother left their Hidden water village and headed towards Konoha, Aoshi, being the naïve one asked, 'Mother, why is it that we are only meeting father right now?'

At the question their mother with almost immeasurable movement, flinched and only creased her face with anguish for a second before she turned with a smile and answered, 'Well you see the truth is that your father can't accept that I had his children and also your auntie helped him think that I was lying.' Hinata and Aoshi then shared a long, knowing look in which both toddlers realized that their mother wasn't joking. This was going to be an awkward meeting.

As the three stood before the imposing Hyuuga manor, the twins' mother only said one thing, 'In this house I promise you nothing, so do not expect anything.' And with that the gate was opened and the little family walked into the singular most significant event that would change their lives.

As the two toddlers followed their mother into the complex, all of a sudden the looming sliding door opened and a tall black haired, lavender-eyed man stepped out dressed as a wealthy lord, this was Hiashi Hyuuga. Next, a delicate bodied woman with a cascading black river of hair and translucent blue eyes floated out of the door to stand next to the man. At the woman's arrival the twins' mother's back snapped straight and her eyes took on a slight flame in their deep navy blue depths.

'Ah no doubt, you must be Hiashi-san's first wife, pleased to meet you.' The woman greeted as she started towards the three newcomers, until she was stopped by the man.

'There is no need to be so familiar with them,' the man's booming, authoritative voice started betraying the anger of the man over the mother and the twins' presence. 'So why are you here?'

The mother who had been looking down suddenly snapped her head up, but with a soft smile and tired eyes instead of her earlier sharpness. She replied, 'Well, I figured that you would want to see your three-year-old twins and wish them a happy birthday.'

'None of my children are three yet, the oldest is two.'

'No I think your mistaken, Hinata and Aoshi are three now.' The mother reiterated though her face showed the sadness of Hiashi's refusal of accepting his children.

'Are you TALKING BACK TO ME?'

The mother noticing two small heads poking out from the corridor to investigate the yelling, so she interrupted, 'Ah so this is your daughter and nephew, eh? Well aren't they adorable!! Hinata, Aoshi why don't you two run along and play with your family and leave your dad and me to talk, alright?'

'Yes, mother.'

'Ah, I think that I will supervise them, since you two probably want company.' Hiashi's wife spoke in a high, shrilly voice as she slipped past the glaring couple to follow the children down the corridor.

'Now, Hiashi where were we? Oh yes, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? YOU THINK THAT…'

'Oh no, mom's started again.'

'Aoshi shh, she'll hear you.'

'So, why does she care it's not like we're related to her, even if she is dad's second wife.'

'I know but I don't want her to think mom is always like this, because she'll poison dad with the same thoughts.'

'Dad is not that weak minded that he would believe her…' Aoshi trailed off as he realized that his dad really DID believe her and because Hinata was giving him an incredulous look.

'Aoshi, Hinata slow down a bit sweethearts, I can't keep up.'

_What did she just call us…?_

'HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THOSE ARE MY CHILDREN ANYHOW?'

'DIDN'T YOU SEE THEIR GODDAMN EYES AND DON'T YOU EVEN DARE ACCUSE ME OF WHAT YOU ARE THINKING.'

'STOP READING MY MIND!'

'THEN STOP SCREECHING YOUR THOUGHTS!'

'I CAN'T HELP IT!!'

'…'

'…'

'Master, Mistress…'

'WHAT??'

'Maybe you would like to continue this conversation where the neighbors can't hear you.'

'Ah yes Sonya that would be a splendid idea.'

As the two 'unsuspecting victims' walked into the house. The head servant turned to her subordinates. 'Time to implement the First-Second wife switch plan, MOVE!'

'Sonya, Sonya where are you?' The one being called cringed from the nails on a chalkboard voice that beckoned her, in truth she never liked Hiashi's second wife. In truth Sonya had wanted to ring her neck the first day they got married. _Ringing necks…sounds fun…_As Sonya brooded and calculated ways to kill the woman, said woman walked up to the servant and asked with the most sugary voice, 'Sonya do you know where Hizashi is?' _No…I don't know where your secret lover is…_

With a smile Sonya calmly answered, 'Why no I haven't seen him all day.'

'Oh okay, that is all.' _THAT'S ALL? She practically screams her head off to say that's all?_ Those murder plans were starting to look real appeasing to the servant as she stalked off to sharpen her weapons. There was going to be a murder tonight…

Hinata and Aoshi breathed a sigh of relief as the trailing woman stopped and went to look for a woman named Sonya. The twins then took the chance to look around the estate in hopes of finding a place to play. They stopped as they neared the training grounds where they saw a boy and a girl practicing. The girl was exhausted and about to fall apart and the boy hadn't even broken a sweat. To the left of the twins, their uncle was observing the fight and as he saw the two new children approach, now followed by the wife who suddenly had rejoined the toddlers in their trek around the house.

'Ah, so I see that Hiashi also had twins, well it does run in the family,' said the identical booming voice and an identical face as their father's. 'Hinata, Neji you can stop now, and take your cousins to play in the courtyard.'

As Aoshi ran towards his cousins Hinata stayed back catching the fact that Hizashi had said cousins, not cousin and sister, but cousins.

_Wasn't the other Hinata Hiashi's daughter, meaning their sister?_

* * *

Whoo Wee! Wasn't that interesting. Anyways thanks for the people who actually read this, I know I ramble!! Anyways, I'll probably make the Hidan and Sakura pair the more 'advanced' pair (because the main pair is ItaHina and I'm a die hard romantic, if you diagree then SAY SO!! (we'll see if you can change my mind-BRIBES ARE ACCEPTED!!) That's all for this chapter and see you next time. toodles

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

RaNdOm QuOtE oF tHe DaY: **The same old trip, She's coming over wearing genocide**


	8. Revealed Past

Hi everybody! anyways thanks for the comments people and for the site visits and for KagomeMarie **(sorry that its confusing I know I hope this chapter will make more sense and sort out the confusion)** and for vampire-dark-angel14 **(thanks for the wife's name I like it, sound evil muhahahahaha)**

Twili: I feel sleepy today so...

Shikamaru: **MyTwiliLove does not own the troublesome Naruto...**

Naruto: ...you know what? I don't even care anymore...

Twili: How did you know I was going to pick you?

Shikamaru: I'm a genius remember? **...you all know who does...**

Twili: (grumble) Smart Bastard. (chokes Shikamaru) Not so smart know, eh?

Temari: Hey, leave him alone.

Twili: (struggles to keep grasp of Shikamaru while being blown away by wind) Oh no, well you readers enjoy!!

* * *

Hinata noticed the bullet holes that were being stared into her back so she bounded off after the other Hyuugas only to stop short once she was out of the sight of the two adults and then masked her scent by hiding in the bushes.

As the couple waited, watching the place where Hinata had 'disappeared' when suddenly Hizashi wasn't against the wall but instead was behind the wife slowly wrapping his arms around the slim woman and kissing her neck.

_Giggle…_ 'Hizashi stop it!'

'Why should I Kazumi?'

'Someone will see! What about your wife?'

'You're worried about that woman? You know she's only my wife in name and that I haven't touched her, _ever_.'

_Oh so that was it…No wonder he had said cousins, but wait a minute. Does this mean that she's two timing the Hyuugas?_

'That's not the issue here; you know that I have Hinata to worry about.'

'You don't think I care for her? I mean she IS my daughter too, just like how Neji is our child.'

_OH…oh…now it all makes sense._After that thought Hinata waited until the lip locked pair had just ended their kiss for air, then she came out making obvious noise as she came into view. Then Hinata slowly looked up with wide eyes. _Just like an innocent toddler should look…_

Suddenly the couple parted and the woman looked at the indigo haired twin and smiled while crouching and holding her arms open wide. 'Hinata, I never did get to meet you properly, come here.'

The three-year-old child's eyes lightened up as she ran into the embrace only to pull away a second later to hold her arms up toward her uncle for a hug. The man picked her up and set her against his hip while she hugged him then pulled her face back to look at her uncle. She stared at him and he at her until suddenly Hinata wiped her small fingers against her uncle's mouth. Then suddenly squirmed until she was let down and then started towards the courtyard but stopped and looked over her shoulder.

'Uncle…'

'Yes, Hinata…'

'You had some lipstick left on your mouth that I wiped off for you _so that dad won't see_, I hope that's alright.' Hinata whispered so only the couple could hear then ran off to find her brother without waiting for a reply.

'Hizashi…'

'Hmm…'

'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

'That Hinata is too smart for her own good and needs to be silenced.'

'Glad we're on the same page here…'

'Hey Hinata, where were you?'

'Oh sorry Aoshi I had something to talk about with the couple.'

_The couple…Oh…_

'So it's true?'

'Yeah and guess what?'

'What?'

'You and I are father's only children.'

'What about the other Hinata…oh man what will happen to mom and us then? They'll probably try to come after us since you probably showed them that you knew what was going on.'

'What's wrong with that? I don't want to be accepted back into the Hyuuga family anyways so if she tries to get mom kicked out again I won't care.'

'You won't care about what?' questioned Sonya as she seemingly appeared out of thin air. _Is this fox-woman a servant or an assassin, she moves so quietly...and she asks as if she doesn't know what we were just talking about, pft._

The twins only looked over their shoulders and fake-smiled while Hinata decided to ask 'How are Mother and Father doing inside?'

The woman graciously allowed the change of subject as they all knew that the question wouldn't have been answered truthfully anyways. 'Sorry, Hinata-chan it looks like your father won't accept her back in his life anymore, since he has that woman apparently and the child that she pretends is his,' Sonya answered knowing by the look on the twins' face as she referred to the wife that they knew.

'Oh, so you know?'

'Yes, that's why I'm trying to work it out between the mistress and master.'

'Don't worry about it; mom doesn't want to come back she just wants dad to accept us as his children.'

'Oh, I see well then so you are expecting to leave by when exactly?'

'Hopefully we will by the end of the day, if we can.'

'Then let me get back to the two arguing and see if I can't resolve this situation. But I still would love to see you guys in this house instead of the sickly girl and arrogant boy over there.'

'Oh, I had one question, why is that girl also named Hinata?'

'Oh my, I have no idea; maybe you should stick around and ask Kazumi-_san_ to find out.'

'WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME? I ONLY ASKED FOR A SMALL FAVOR NOT FOR YOU TO MOVE MOUNTAINS!'

'WHAT YOU ASK IS IMPOSSIBLE!'

'Master…'

'WHAT IS IT?'

'…'

'Ah sorry Sonya what is it?'

'Well you see I figured that if you two have not resolved you problem by now, maybe it would be best to allow the three of them to stay the night seeing as it's too late for them to make it back home before the sun sets.'

Hiashi only mused this over for a second then turned and glared at his first love to spit out, 'Stay.'

'_How polite of you Hiashi-san, I would love to stay_,' the mother hissed out in response.

'Yes, yes all good, well then mistress, let me show you to your rooms for the night.' Sonya, for the first time that Hiashi remembered, had finally smiled and cheerfully rushed about preparing the room. _Sonya always did love my first wife…_

_What could she mean by stick around?_ 'Aoshi, what are you looking at?'

'I was just noticing how small and frail the other Hinata is; she looks like she fall over and pass out at any moment.'

'Hinata, Aoshi where are you?'

'Right here mother,' the twins answered simultaneously as their mother ran up the hill that the kids were playing on to tell them _the news_.

'Well it looks like we'll be staying for the night, come I'll show you the rooms.'

After the three headed towards the house, Kazumi came out from behind the tree, which she was hiding behind to listen in on their conversation, hissing while glaring at the trio. _I need to get them out of this house, before Hiashi changes his mind on making them leave…_

* * *

That was a little longer than my usual chapter but I couldn't find a good place for a cliff hanger (yes I try to pu tcliff hangers on purose- what are you going to do about it? huh punk?) Anyways I realised that the flash back is going to last for like 50 chapters if I don't shorten it so there wil probably be a lot of time skips and sections where the story goes back to the present and I realised that I don't separate the sections from when the story changes from one side to another, sorry (if that gets confusing say so and I'll start separating them.) anyways see you next time. toodles

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

rAnDoM qUoTe Of ThE dAy: **You can put lipstick on a pig, but it'll still be a pig.**

P.S. sorry if the quote offends anyone (that is if you know where it's from)


	9. SLAP

Oh goody this is a long one but hopefully the boring part will end with this one, hopefully. And I feel so lucky that there is at least one person like KagomeMarie who read my story the NEXT day and even review it TT makes me cry -sniff,sniff- **(sorry its STILL confusing don't worry it all ties in sooner or later)** Yeah when I said it would be a patient love, I meant that it would be really long for 1000 word chapters.

Twili: You know I find that this thing I do take up a lot space that people probably don't even read so I'll stop once and for all I say this once and once only...

**MyTwiliLove does NOT, I repeat does NOT, own Naruto, you all know who does... **(otherwise most of the crack pairings wouldn't be crack pairings, simple as that).

* * *

Hinata watched as the awkward dinner dragged on and every single person in the room was on edge hoping for some unexexpected ditubance to disrupt the awkward silence that had settled over the constant hum of people eating. However despite the silence over everyone, whenever their mother and father's glances met Hinata observed the angry sparks coming with the staring competition which spoke unspoken hatred that seemed to go unnoticed by all others in the room.

Ahem. 'Now that dinner is over maybe the children should retire, yes?'

'That's a great idea Sonya,' replied Kazumi as all the children filed out leaving only the three adults in the room since the branch family didn't eat with the main family.

Yes now's my chance to get rid of this bitch who thinks that coming back with children will get her back into the house...

Watching Kazumi, Sonya noticed the cold gleam that invaded her eyes as she gawked at her mistress. Oh no you don't...

'If you don't mind...' Kazumi started.

'Mistress Kazumi.'

'Yes, what is it Sonya?' the irrate woman asked as Sonya successfully cut her sentence.

'I think it would be best if you also retire madam since you have a weak constitution, is that not correct?' Ha Bitch, you always use that excuse to leave early to meet Hizashi, right? Well let's see you counter that, Sonya thought as she bowed her head in respect whiling hiding an excessively huge grin that had come across her face.

'Ah yes, it seems I must, good night Hiashi-san.' The woman almost growled.

'Is there anything else you require Hiashi-sama?'

'No, you may retire for the evening as well, Sonya.'

'Thank you and good night.'

Hinata and Aoshi silently watched as Sonya deftly left the room taking the somewhat comfortable atmosphere with her leaving the desolate silence that was also present at dinner. Their parents only continued to stare at each other, neither lowering their gazes in their stubborness. BANG BANG

'It looks like the weather just took a turn for the worst, eh Hiashi?'

'Hn.'

'I never asked, but how have you been?'

'Well.'

'When di-did you get re-re-re-married...' their mother trailed off after stumbling over the last part and tears welled up in her yeas and she stared at the man who once told her that she was his only love. BANG BANG

'Tears won't work.'

'What?'

'I said tears won't work.'

'Won't work for what?'

'If you are trying to use fake waterworks to get me to accept those abominations as my children then don't even try it.' BANG BANG

'...ABOMINATIONS?'

'Yes.'

Their mother gaped at Hiashi in surprise which twisted into anger as she scrunched up her face and let out and inhuman snarl. In her rage she lunged at the man successfully knocking him over and sitting on his stomach to pin him down while grasping his shoulders and banging his head against the floor. BANG BANG BANG 'WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU GET OFF CALLING OUR CHILDREN ABOMINATOINS? AND WHERE DID YOU THINK I GOT THEM FROM HUH? IF SOMEBODY WASN"T SO SEX-CRAZY , THEN HE WOULDN'T HAVE TO REGRET HIS CHILDREN WOULD HE?'

'...'

'WHAT? YOU THINK YOUR TOO SPECIAL TO HAVE TO GIVE AN EXPLANATION?'

'...breathe...' BANG BANG

'HUH?'

'...can't breathe...'

'Oh sorry.' their mother whispered, which was really normal voice, but after so much yelling it sounded as soft as a whisper. She then got off of Hiashi and walked a little away to turn around and glare at the man as he got up and brushed himself off. By the suprised and utterly confused look that Hiashi wore the twins realised that this was the second time that Hiashi had seen their mother have an outburst like that, the first being earlier that day.

'What happend to you? I've never seen you like this before.'

'Well having children does that to you, go figure. But you should know all about change because of children right. Speaking of which I also have never seen you be so stupid before, what happened?' BANG BANG

'What are you talking about?'

'I was talking about your wife and child, Hinata.'

'What about Kazumi?'

'It's mostly about your daughter.'

'What about her?' BANG BANG

'Wait a minute. Are you saying you don't know?

'Know what?'

'Well this is interesting, the great Hiashi Hyuuga with his that can see as well as a hawk , can't see what happens in his own household? This is shocking.'

'You can stop with the sarcams and beating around the bush.'

'Well then I'll be happy to tell. However I know that telling you this will probably result in getting kicked out of the house. Anyways I'll tell you, also after telling you this I will leave and never come back okay? Well then the truth is that you daughter Hinata is not your daughter but in fact is your twin brother Hizashi's.'

SLAP BANG BANG BANG

Hinata and Aoshi watched as their mother fell to the ground a few paces away of where she had been standing. At this Aoshi got so angry that he rushed into the room, lunged at his father knocing him to the floor and repeatedly started punchin his face. At this moment Kazumi, who had been spying on the conversation, took this moment to come in with a guard conveniently flanking her as she ordered Aoshi to be removed from Hiashi.

As Aoshi was flung into the corner of the room Hinata swiftly entered the room unnoticed and helped Aoshi get up as their mother also silently rose while brushing herself off to end up standing with her head thrown back laughing, well cackling actually.

'Well it looks like I got my answer, I'll be seeing you around then Hiashi that is if this bitch and her bastard lover don't end up backstabbing you first. Come Hinata, Aoshi it looks like wonderful evening to go frolicking in the rain.' The trio left the room and walked out of the manor leaving a stunned and dazed Hiashi struggling to recollect himself and Kazumi fussing over it. Soon Hizashi and Sonya entered the room having been woken up and were soon adding to the chaos themselves.

As the trio were finally at the Hyuuga gates, Sonya came running frantically and yelling wait and stopped to take a breath right bfore stopping in front of the departing woman to say, 'I'm so happy that you came and I will really miss you when you are gone so I hope you all have happy lives and in this is my mailing address for my personal residence and even though you will cut ties with the Hyuuga clan I still hope you will wirte to me and I'll wait for your letter, so don't forget okay?' During this Sonya handed the mother a bag full of snacks for the trek and the envelope with money in case they needed to stop anywhere. on the evelope was the address. Then Sonya hugged each one of them in turn and turned to walk to the mansion only to pause momentarily, look over her shoulder and say, 'You were always my favorite mistress and I'll die waiting for the chance to serve you again.' With that the servant raced towards the house.

Later that night after finding a hotel room, the twins pretended to sleep as they watched their mother on the balcony staring off into space sighing every couple minutes. The twins realised that their mother was cutting of all ties with the Hyuuga clan, as Sonya had said, and that they would never see their father again, too bad that the memories weren't that fond.

* * *

Okay I feel that I accomplishe alot this weekend in hopes that if it takes my another month to update this will keep you busy!! Sorry you guys I'll put up a contest sooner or later. Anyways I decided to leave the mother unnamed since I couldn't find an elegant enough name. Anyways till next time my good men. toodles

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

RaNdOm QuOtE oF tHe DaY: **If you build it, nerds will come.**

**P.S. **Yay this movie

**P.S.S.** First one to name the place of this quote gets a prize!!


	10. Did you just ORDER me?

Aw Boo! Some one guessed the answer to my quote and it an anonymous person, so I decided that I'll give a poll instead so here it is:

1. Dancer=Sasori **(code: DS)** **OR** Dancer=Deidara **(Code: DD) [P.S. this does NOT mean that they are the dancers, you'll see what I mean]**

2. In forest clearing (code: FC) **OR** by riverside **(code: RS)**

3. Lynx-A type of medium-sized, but ferociously solitary wildcat **(code: LY)** **OR** Liger- A breeded, hybrid mix between a tiger and a lion **(code: LG)**

To give your answer to any or all of the poll questions just use the codes next to you wanted answer **(REMEMBER: that if only one person enters the polls then that will be the answer to make sure to review your answers!!)**

* * *

'Hinata, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!'

'What do you want Sakura?'

'Nothing really it's just that no one could get through your thoughts for the past couple of hours so I thought that I might try.'

'…by screeching loud enough in my brain that my ears are feeling the aftershock?'

'Sorry I thought of would be best to get you out of your past as soon as possible.'

'…'

'I know, I'm not supposed to mention it but did we all go through the same thing?'

'You know that you all were only there about three years while I lasted in that hellhole for seven years.'

'…you know what? You sir are an ass.'

'…' After this Hinata broke her mental connection with Sakura as she walked around base. Truthfully, base was a castle of a mansion that would seem to unlikely to be paid to be built by six sixteen –year-old girls. But no, here it was, the dark Goth renaissance fortress in the middle of the forest of the island of the previous Bargate prison, the place where they all first met. Hinata walked the royally purple painted with blood red designs of a purple hell frozen under a lake of blood, hallway to her modest, yet equally dark deep sea blue and black paint designed room. _The warped minds of past prison mates…_

Hinata's room consisted of mainly a large king sized sleigh bed made of dark mahogany wood with satin blue sheets and black pillows. Hinata stared at the room with a bored, yet resign look on her face until she spotted the note on her equally dark mahogany colored dresser with carvings over screaming people being devoured by dark demons, _nice_.

Hinata lifted the note and it read:

'Dear Hina-chan, you took too long on infiltrating the high school

So I decided that I needed to take out my _creative anger_ on something,

Therefore I took it out on your room. Oh yeah report to me when you see this,

LT needs the report from you two. Oh and drag Sakura with you too will you,

Since, she is probably fuming over her room. Heh heh heh, have fun. Love you.

~Hana-chan

Hinata let out a long sigh. 'Just what I needed too… this is going to be a long day.' The thing is that Sakura hates, absolutely HATES, when someone touched her things without her permission and usually has a sixth sense about when people have even been near her door. So she is probably going stark raving mad over what Hinata was just told. _'Great, first a stupid pointless flashback and now this…'_

As Hinata slowly sat down and watched her clock, precisely after three minutes and forty-five seconds the screaming began… "HOLY FUCKING BITCHES…"

'Perfect, just perfect this day seems like it just hit it's highlight.'

"THAT'S IT!! HINATA LET'S GO GIVE OUR _REPORT_!"

'Coming, wait a second.'

'MOVE IT NOW!'

'Excuse me? Did you just ORDER me to do something?'

'Oh…um…sorry, forgive me. Can we go now?'

'That's what I thought you had said, good thing I didn't hear wrong, eh?'

'I know sorry I slipped up.'

'You know that is no excuse. Do I yell at you for being materialistic over a large cube-shaped space that can be disintegrated into dust within a matter of seconds? No, so do not DARE yell at me in your anger, you should know that I don't let anyone to get away with except the ignorant. Are you saying that you're ignorant, that you can't function mentally at a level capable to comprehend what I had told you before and that you're so ignorant that I have to remind you as a five-year-old of what not to do?'

'I wasn't that bad.'

'…'

'I'll shut up now.'

'That would be a great idea coming from one so stupid.'

'Ouch…'

After that there was silence, which is how the two entered the grand office of LT to find the large woman, behind a desk brooding as she waited their arrival. Said woman then turned to glare at the two Shinobi while silently lifting one eyebrow in the silent question of why.

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

"THAT'S ENOUGH ALREADY! If you don't wish to report then fine, leave."

"That's not it LT, it's just that Hinata is not in the mood to talk."

"She is the leader in your group, so she has to answer and don't call me LT I hate it."

"…but it's the only thing we can say without giving away your identity."

"…as if that…"

"It does matter, for what would happen to the whole shinobi community if they were to find out that the Oh so powerful and mighty LT secretly constructs a criminal organization that deals with stealing the prized forbidden jutsus from hidden villages?"

"Ah, so the silent one finally speaks. Well even if the community were to find out, no one would believe that I would be like _him _and it wouldn't be that they could prove it as well, because technically in records, you six girls died in Bargate prison six years back when the whole institution was taken down by you same six girls."

"The devil's number."

"Huh?"

"You said six three times, making it 666, the devil's number."

"Ah yes of course how could I forget your purpose? The devil's six angels come to cause chaos to our world in the form of tailed beasts, this is what you mean right?"

"In a way, yes I do."

"Are you trying to tell me that I have no right to order you girls since you all are demons?"

"No, just that, do not forget that we help you with your cause as long as you provide us with _suitable arrangements_."

"Of course, why wouldn't I? However, let me ask you this, did you choose your fate?"

"No, we did not, but we live with what was given to us, power, to change what we desire."

"Zune, fetch the other four girls."

"Alright…"

As the rest of the girls filed in to the cramped office, LT guide the girls to a private, more spacious room. As all the room's members situated themselves LT addressed the six teens. "You know, I've been curious for a while about how you all came about to being S-class criminals, so please tell me, I would love to hear it."

Hinata smirked; _this was going to be one long conversation…_

**

* * *

**

Oh wow, now they were prisoners? Oh wow how will this turn out?

(Critic: You mean you don't KNOW, you're the story's writer and YOU DON"T KNOW? Are you a new kind of idiot? Wait that might just be it!) **Makes my TT I tell you!**

**LASTLY:** Sorry for all those who found the story disappointing in the first chapter but for some crazy unexplained reason stuck to my story (I swear to all my fans-if I have any o.O- that I will make the pairs come together again, just let me get the base of the story out of the way!! see you next time with some INTERESTING parts!! toodles

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

RaNdOm QuOtE oF tHe DaY: **I loveth every boyeth...Shakespeared!**

**P.S. **This quote cracks me up every time...fill in the missing part and you get a SWEET treat!

**P.S.S** if no one fills in the left out part (indicated by the ...) in this quote then I'll just keep using this quote over and over because it's just that good


	11. Base Meeting

**IMPORTANT, MUST READ:** Okay just for a heads up, I decided to change the way I write my story so tell me what you think of the new style (I most likely will be keeping it, unless I get a huge no response), but I won't be changing the other chapters' style (unless I'm asked to!)

**MyTwiliLove does not own Naruto, you all know who does...**

You readers, enjoy!!

* * *

'Aw fuck, first that pink slut fucked me up, damn why won't these burns heal?'

"Hidan, it looks like the wounds are going to stay."

"And you, why the fucking hell, do you sound like a fucking dead person?"

"…"

"Hidan, Leader-sama is calling you…"

'Tch, Not again.'

"Now."

"Yeah yeah I know you fucking cash worshipping bitch, you're worse than a whore you know that?" Like this Hidan cursed his way to Leader-sama's room only switching from cussing t pushing the wall of the corridor in his pain and his anger at his pain.

"You'd think that as sadistic as he is he would relish in that kind of pain." Kakuzu commented at Sasori as the small red-haired man only shrugged and walked away to find his idiot partner Deidara.

"Yes, but he did not cause his pain that's why he's mad."

"Oh, Itachi where did you come from anyways since you two didn't come back from the direction of Hidan's posting?"

"We had to follow the witnesses."

"Someone saw you two?"

"Yes and they escaped which is probably why Hidan's getting called for, I should head there too since I'm his partner and all."

'Oh fuck, I was supposed to tell Itachi to go to Leader-sama's office; well it's a good thing that he's so smart.'

"Hidan, Itachi do you realize why you are here?"

"Yes, Leader-sama…"

"You both know the rules for allowing people to see your real forms and those that recognize you as well; your mission is simple, take out the two women. Konan…"

"Yes Pein?"

"Give these two the details on the girls later, alright?"

"Of course, right away, Pein."

Taking that as a dismissal the two men walked out of the office and headed toward the meeting room of the Akatsuki base to wait for Konan's details of their assignment. Said woman walked in after fifteen minutes and all three took their respective seats.

"Well, after your first report I did some research and did some investigating based on your descriptions and found that Hidan's names of the girls were correct. The slim, pink-haired woman is called Saki Kiryu and the tall, indigo-haired one is Hina Shinamori, both of who have been seen as Bordello whores, club entertainers, and the occasional guests of company owners going to a party. Saki also masquerades as the famous actress Shinka, and Hina is the singer of all girl Goth band DaTa. Other than that both girls are speculated to be S-classed shinobi and a part of _that_ organization."

'..the fuck?...good so if I kill the bitch out in the open, no one will care…and I might even get some cash from the bounty…holy shit that dough-grubbing bastard's rubbing off on me!'

"Well then if we want to find them before nightfall we better hurry." This was said with so much boredom that would even put Sasori to shame, obviously Hidan didn't necessarily get a better deal when Frankenstein freak decided to change partners.

'(sigh)…this is gonna be a fucking crappy day…unless I see that feisty gold digger again.'

"Oh I didn't notice how you all had such tragic backgrounds."

"Yes, well we don't like everyone to know our pasts, no?"

"Hana, be more respectful."

"How can I not be sarcastic?"

"Don't bother with her LT, the weirdo just speaks in questions."

"Yeah right, like you're any better? Filthy mutt!"

"Who're you calling mutt, _Neko_?"

"WHAT did you just CALL ME?"

"Both of you just shut the fucking hell up."

"Sakura, you're not making it better."

"So?"

'**All of you please be silent.'**

"Did she just speak?"

"No you mongrel, you know she can't."

"No, we don't, why don't you tell us why she can't speak?"

"God Damn it Hana, why the fuck do you always speak in questions, god your way of speaking is as bad as Deidara's."

Somewhere off in the distant land of Suna a certain Akatsuki member seemed to be coming down with something, or not. So as said man opened his bag of sand and the familiar dust that accompanied it came swirling around his face he sneezed/spoke. "Achoo…un" He looked strangely at the sand, he had never sneezed before while opening his bag. As soon as this fact had been made another sneezed graced the explosives maniac with its presence. "…Achoo…un."

"Deidara, are you sick?"

"No…un"

"Well then, it looks like somebody is talking about you behind your back."

"Why would they do that Sasori-danna?" Deidara looked at Sasori with the most interestingly boring, which isn't possible for _normal_ people but Sasori wasn't normal, look that anyone had ever directed his way. Yes Deidara was giving Sasori the innocent puppy-eyes look, or more specifically the puppy eye and mechanical contraption look.

"… (Sweat drop)"

The room was tense as the conversation had stopped after LT punched a hole in the wall in anger. "Okay Hana, stop speaking in questions. Zaia, apologize to Naya for calling her a _Neko, _and Naya apologize to Zaia for calling her mutt. Sakura stop yelling and cussing, Hinata…don't do anything different you weren't creating a problem. Lastly Moku, if you want to be heard you'll have to speak up."

After this LT gave the three teams their missions for the day, which Sakura and Hinata's was a simple border of the illusion and chakra barrier protected edges of the base, obviously meaning that LT had nothing better to do for the duet that required their special types of skills, however little did the two know that the Akatsuki hound had finally found them and was heading in their direction.

While on patrol, more like watchdog duty, Sakura glared at the dark-haired girl, while Hinata smirked back, the smirk that spoke the famous, taunting words _I told you so_.

'So what if I didn't make anything better, I was trying to help.' Still Hinata kept smirking, if anything her smirk almost became a ghost of a smile, _almost_.

Sakura wasn't able to see if the smile bloomed into a full smile seeing as behind Hinata was a large explosion as a part of the barrier rubble was burned away by black flames and suddenly a quite familiar scythe came hurdling past Hinata to head for the pink-haired one. At which Sakura opened a scroll and bit her finger smearing blood on the encrypted seal, releasing her own giant twin black axes with seal markings colored in blood red. Sakura moved as the triple bladed weapon came toward her and instead of letting it be pulled back towards its owner Sakura smashed one of her axes on the connected rope, anchoring the scythe into the floor with the amount of power that was put into the swing.

Suddenly two Akatsuki robes could be seen walking in from the gaping hole in the barrier, which sealed up after the two were inside. The leader of the two girls was watching this upcoming of a battle with great interest.

"LT-sama when you said that you had never seen these two girls fight in a battle and that you wanted a demonstration of their skills, I didn't that this is what you had in mind."

"Come on Zune, where is your sense of spirit? Those two demons can surely handle two meager S-class criminals. If not, then at least we'll be rid of two annoying demons, but I highly doubt that."

"What if they do die, what will we do about the intruders?"

"Simple, kill them."

"(Sigh)…of course…" Zune looked at the battle that was about to occur, hoping that the girls would be the victors or at least come in even power with the other two standing figures and looking at the demonic smile gracing LT-sama's face, the woman only wished harder.

* * *

There it is, sorry I haven't updated, I got so caught up in life and my Inuyasha fanfic, that I almost forgot this one! Well see you all next time. toodles

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

RaNdOm QuOtE oF tHe DaY: **You can't claim us, we live here, all 500 million of us.**

**P.S.** Neko-cat; submissive partner in a homosexual relationship (it's why she got so mad!)

**P.S.S. **The quote guessing prizes are back on!


	12. Battle Bitch!

I don't have any things to say about why this took so long, except that I had no ideas for this story's direction, until this chapter. So I hope that it satisfies the fans that like this story! **MyTwiliLove does not own Naruto, you all know who does...**

You readers, enjoy!!

* * *

Sakura looked across the length of the rope connected to the scythe of the man she most wanted to see right now. As she surveyed her battleground she caught a glimpse of Hinata's face, and what a sight it was, Hinata being the ever so emotionless one in their group, had strange mix of happiness and irritation flit across her face until she put back on her bored battle mask.

'Well, it looks like somebody is finally as excited for a battle as I am; she is so not going to be able to live this down later.' As Sakura started grinning madly and rubbing her hands once in a while laughing "ku, ku, ku", Hinata knew that she had let something slip and was going to get hounded for it later.

'Just perfect, I'm just going to regret this day badly, aren't I?' At this Hinata, who felt that the intruders were going to feel neglected at the lack of attention shifted her focus, and as she did she noticed the irritated weasel and the taller man looking at the still laughing Sakura with a similar look that Sakura was giving Hinata, on his face. 'Pay attention, you fool.'

'Hinata…that's mean, you know I was watching him.'

'… (rolls eyes)…of course you were.' Hinata, with that gesture, had unknowingly ticked Itachi off so badly that he immediately sent his chakra lunging for her. At which Hinata had barely managed to dodge due to the intense speed at which it was hurdled at her.

Hinata smirked and unleashed her own chakra to battle and pushed his back toward him, as she watched his hand signs and copied them, which resulted in the two shinobi spitting out identical balls of fire. As Hinata jumped over the inferno, she noticed Itachi had already beat her to the air and was right in front of her face as he unleashed a smaller Chidori into Hinata's stomach. Hinata flew backwards with the impact and crashed into the building behind her, creating a large Hinata-sized hole in the wall.

As Itachi looked on the girl, she burst into a puddle of water, at which Itachi turned around to see a transparent net of shuriken hit his body, knocking him to the floor with the force, before he was able to spit out any amount of fire. As the blades made of ice cut his skin they dissolved into the open flesh, slowly closing up the wounds as they disappeared, until all that was left of the spectacle were shavings of the ice blades and a confused, healed Itachi on the floor.

A bleeding, ice shuriken impaled Hinata, with a blood scroll in front of her crouched position, watched from her flying dragon made of air, as Itachi pounced back on his feet and scanned the air with his Sharingan activated, he was serious. As Itachi's eyes locked with Hinata's, she felt a slow lethargy take over her body as she fell to the ground, willingly caught in his Mengekyo Sharingan illusion. As Hinata hit the floor, from her 200 foot drop, she saw the black shadow realm cover her field of view, with an illusion Itachi standing above her. As the illusion picked the girl up, it whispered in her ear.

"Welcome to your own personal hell, hope you enjoy the next 72 hours of your worst nightmare come to life." As the illusion dropped her and left, Hinata got up to find that her past had come back to haunt her, again she was the small little three-year-old, and that she was there for the next three days, Bargate prison. However, this time Hinata smiled as she walked into the large, creaking iron gates, this time she wouldn't be alone.

As Itachi watched the small lifeless form of the girl in reality, he was also silently monitoring her illusion. As he watched the girl walk into the tall, imposing building he was curious as to where exactly she was until the girl looked up and he saw, through her eyes, the large Steel sign reading: Bargate Prison.

Itachi, who was confused at first as to why the little girl had tensed up after reading the name, still hadn't noticed that his muscles had tensed up as a mirror reaction of the girl's. Then suddenly he remembered, within the small amount of time that Itachi had spent in Konoha academy, he had learned about a prison that would admit shinobi because they had a way of rendering the shinobi incapable of using any nin-, gen-, or tai-jutsu, while in the prison.

However, that prison had been talked about in the academy after it had just recently been reduced to rubble by six shinobi prison mates, and that was six years ago. That is when Itachi pulled himself away from seeing through the eyes of the girl to notice the surroundings of her dream and he noticed that the girl that he had been watching through wasn't the sixteen-year-old girl that he had originally trapped there; he was staring at the three-year-old version of the same girl. 'Is her illusion about her past? If so, what could have happened to this girl that she would remember this as her worst nightmare?'

As Hidan watched the pair as the girl fell from the sky which looked painful, but from what Hidan had managed to learn about his new partner, he knew that the fall was the least of the girl's problems, at least for the next three days.

'Great, just fucking great, now we are going to have to keep the girl with us since the fucker looks like she might break through it without constant monitoring.' Hidan, from time to time, was also capable of thinking smart things, non-Jashin related, especially when it got in the way of his free time meaning his sacrificing hours. However, unknown to Hidan, who had to focus hard to think of such smart thoughts, Sakura had gotten over her revenge for Hinata and decided to get the party started.

By releasing a few of the seals on her axe, the one that had pinned Hidan's scythe to the floor, Sakura was able to infuse her charka within the connected rope of the scythe. Then Sakura pumped chakra into her hands and smashed the floor causing a ripple, uprooting the concrete floor as the directed earth was sent flying at the silver haired man. Hidan then pulled on the rope hard, which dislocated Sakura's axe and grabbed the base of the large bladed weapon as it flew at him, with an interestingly angle, of which the three blades would have cut the man's throat.

Sakura smiled, as soon as Hidan had touched the weapon, he was in her grasp. In order to keep the jutsu hidden, Sakura came flying at Hidan through the rubble, which he responded to by pulling the weapon behind him then hurdling straight for her. Sakura had not expected this and was thrown for a loop as Hidan bodily slammed her, with such speed that Sakura was thrown back to bounce off the double-sided barrier, sending spasms of lightning through the girl's twitching body.

Hidan, casually walked over to the girl, pulled her up by the collar of her shirt, pushed her against the barrier, and then followed with his own body. So that he had her pinned to the barrier that was shocking Sakura so much that the flesh on her back was starting to be slowly and painfully singed away.

"What's wrong, mother fucker, you look sad."

"Of course not sweetheart, seeing you reminds me of our last meeting."

Hidan growled "Of course you would remember your small victory back there."

"Yes the victory of a battle skillfully won."

"You only won a battle, not the whole war."

"I will win the whole thing, just watch me."

"In the situation that you are in right now, I don't think so."

Sakura smirked at her response, as she knew that her jutsu was still intact on the weapon that was now slung across her captor's back. Well, the situation would change very quickly in her favor; she only had to wait until the chakra accumulated in the right spot of his weapon, right where the stick meets the place that would shoot the chakra straight through his heart.

Hidan could only laugh at the girl's response. 'Looks like this bitch will not die so easily.'

Sakura, who was finally starting to lose consciousness from the pain, whose muddled thoughts were not very comprehensible, was suddenly turned on by his laugh and could only watch from a psychological viewpoint as her body shivered in response to her raging-at-the-wrong-time hormones. The stupid things always reared their ugly heads when they were least wanted, and right now, being sexually attracted to what this man was doing to her was definitely NOT what she needed or really wanted at this time.

'What the fuck? I knew I liked S & M, but to this extent? It must be the pain, my body is freaking out.'

Hidan, who had seen the shiver, decided that he would tease this girl, just because she had teased him in that fucking red light district place. 'Looks like the fucking wench wasn't as fearless as I thought, what a fucking disappointment, it was such a waste of a nice ass.' It seemed that Hidan wasn't as objective in this specific seduction game as he looked.

"You like that, huh? Well, I can't deny you what you want." Hidan grinded his hip against Sakura's, pushing so hard that the back half of Sakura's body was submerged in the barrier. What Hidan didn't know was how true his words were, so with the feeling of his body against her and the barrier shocking her, Sakura tried so hard not to moan in front of her enemy as she fought the blackness that was threatening her vision.

As Sakura struggled with herself, she tossed her head side to side, leaving her neck exposed, at which Hidan craned his neck and started playfully nipping along her shoulder all the way up to her ear, of which he licked the tips of before whispering in a husky tenor of his normal voice, "Tell me you want me, and now bitch."

After saying this Hidan grabbed Sakura's left thigh and lifted her leg, while his left hand went to the small of her back, slowly pushing her body more firmly against his, while her hips rode his. As Hidan's hand passed through the barrier, he realized the extent of the barrier's shocking burn, to a point where most of his flesh was burned off at contact. Then Hidan noticed that most of Sakura's flesh was still attached to her back, though she was sporting third degree burns all along her back, which were only getting worse by the second.

'Damn, this bitch is strong. No wonder she is part of _this_ organization. This reminds me…I have a mission to do.' As Hidan was finally remembering the real reason of this meeting, he was suddenly jerked away from his thoughts as Sakura shifted, hissing from the contact of her burnt skin and his arm. Noticing this Hidan, dug deeper into her back with his arm, while pulling her hair down with the hand of that arm and looked into her face as he exhaled a breath he did not know he held. What Hidan saw was Sakura's contorted face of desire, which he thought was agony. Wanting her to screech out in pain, Hidan let go of her hair and waited till her tense muscles relaxed before digging his fingers into the worst of her burns which was located on the back of her left shoulder. However, instead of hearing her exclamation of pain, what Hidan heard was something that he would have never thought he would have heard from a person in her position.

* * *

Twili: Phew! That took a while.

Editor: You bet it did, you lazy bum.

Twili: But that is why everybody loves me!

Editor: ...Of course it is...

Twili: ...waah, waah...nobody loves me...

Editor: (to the readers) You all should be happy you don't have to deal with this.

rAnDoM qUoTe Of ThE dAy: **I don't care if I die, I just don't want to be there when it happens.**

**P.S. **Think this quote makes sense? Review yes or no


End file.
